


Can't sleep.

by imustspeakmyheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imustspeakmyheart/pseuds/imustspeakmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa forgets his stuffed animal and can't sleep without it. He obviously turns to Iwaizumi for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short drabble that I wrote at midnight because I was bored aka I could write better than this but ah well.

“Iwa-chan?” A nagging voice calls him back to the edge of conciousness and he stirs slightly in his sleep. Not that he had been sleeping very deeply to begin with; a room full of excitedly whispering team mates will do that to a person. 

“Iwa-chan!” The voice was more incessant this time, calling out his name as well as poking him in the side. During a training camp such as the one they were in right now, sleep was something you didn’t take for granted so Iwaizumi was about ready to punch whoever it was that kept bugging him right where it hurt. 

Grumbling drowsily, he reached up his hand to rub his face. Really, he was in no mood to deal with anything right now but if it would make him able to finally fucking sleep he’d humor the person who’d woken him up. With a sigh and a dramatically labored gesture Iwaizumi sat up and opened his eyes, looking around him. 

“Took you long enough, Iwa-chan.” 

He should have known that the nagging voice could have been no one else but Oikawa Tooru, now sitting cross-legged on the mat beside his own, watching him with that easy smile that was natural only to him. 

Iwaizumi was tired and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. Playing along with one of Oikawa’s games was not on his list of things he felt like putting up with that night. “What do you want Oikawa?” He sounded more harsh than he’d meant it to be. 

“So mean! Gosh, I just wanted to ask you something!” Oikawa pouted and for some reason it helps soften Iwaizumi’s mood a bit. Just a bit though. 

“Fine, go ahead then.” He turns towards the other, propping up one knee and leaning an arm on it. Letting Oikawa know that despite his irritation at being woken up, he is listening. 

Oikawa looks away for a fraction of a second, just the merest flick of his eye to the right. It’s all Iwaizumi needs to see to know that his best friend is nervous about whatever it is he needed to ask. 

“Well..” He begins, looking Iwaizumi in the eye again. “I forgot my stuffed animal at home.” 

Iwaizumi waits for a moment, thinking Oikawa will continue. He doesn’t. 

“That’s not a question, Trashykawa. Spit it out, I’m tired and I want to sleep.” Although he’s annoyed, he does make sure to keep an eye on his best friend. More often than not the guy’s true emotions were hidden behind his words or in small gestures. Like the way his smile momentarily twitched out of existence just now. 

He’s about to make a point of lying back down and grumbling about it when Oikawa leans towards him and whispers at him urgently. “Iwa-chan, I can’t sleep if I don’t hold onto something! I need a replacement.” 

Frowning, Iwaizumi stares at Oikawa. And stares. Until Oikawa is visibly uncomfortable and starts squirming and whining, telling him he needs to stop or he might have nightmares of that face forever. 

“What exactly are you asking here, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked, suspicious. Oikawa to his credit actually seemed a little ashamed.  
“Come on Iwa-chan, we did this all the time when we were kids!” He’s getting desperate by this point and frankly Iwaizumi is too tired to have any fight left in him. Besides Oikawa was right, they’d slept together plenty of times as kids. What could a few more nights hurt? 

Except we’re not kids anymore. One part of him is telling him, at the back of his mind. 

Ignoring that thought, Iwaizumi wordlessly lifts up his blanket and scoots to the side a bit. “Move your mat against mine.” 

Oikawa instantly perks up, it’s kind of amazing how he does that in Iwaizumi’s opinion, and as quietly as possible shoves his mat closer to Iwaizumi’s. “Thanks, Iwa-chan!” He shuffles under the blanket and they both lay down again, heads on their own pillows facing each other. 

Iwaizumi clears his throat and closes his eyes, willing himself not to think about how warms Oikawa is and how nice it feels do this with him again. 

“Can I?” He hears Oikawa say, feeling one of his hands move under the blankets only to hover hesitantly over Iwaizumi’s waist. He takes a breath and nods once, curtly, giving permission to something that had come so naturally before. 

Oikawa’s arms circle around him and Iwaizumi is suddenly overcome with this sensation of rightness, like coming home but somehow also different. He makes a point of not giving any outward reaction; he doesn’t want to weird Oikawa out, much less give him another thing to tease him with relentlessly. 

“Oikawa.” He’s answered with a content-sounding hum, to let him know he was heard. So Iwaizumi continues. “You didn’t forget your stuffed animal on purpose, did you?” 

“Of course not, Iwa-chan. Who’d willingly sleep with their face only inches from your smelly armpits?” Iwaizumi can’t see the other’s smile, but he knows it’s there. He can’t help but snort at the comment and how incredibly Oikawa it is. 

“You could’ve asked Kindaichi, I’m sure he’d have jumped in your arms.” 

“Aw, jealous Iwa-chan?” 

How could he be, when Oikawa was holding onto him as tightly as he was? 

“You’re the jealous type, not me. Let me sleep though, fuck.” Iwaizumi feels Oikawa’s breath as he chuckles. 

“Got me there. Sleep tight, Hajime.” And he doesn’t even have time to be taken aback by the use of his first name, usually reserved only for their most intimate moments. Thought he guessed this qualified as one? He was never sure with Oikawa, who shared affection with others so easily.

Maybe he should return the favor for once too, then. 

“Good night, Tooru.” He sighs, bringing his arms which had previously been trapped between their bodies around Oikawa, completing their embrace. 

Affection didn’t come as easily to him as it did to Oikawa, but maybe just for tonight it could be different. 

\---

When he’s almost drifted back to sleep he thinks he can hear Oikawa muttering to himself and he steels himself to listen, even with his mind already shutting off. 

He thinks he can make out the words “Thanks you.” 

And maybe the word “Love.”


End file.
